The invention relates generally to stove-cooking skillets. In particular, the invention relates to kitchen skillets that dispense cooking oil to the heating surface.
Chefs and cooks operate a variety of pans for frying and other cooking operations. In many instances, cooking oil must be added to the sauce basin of the pan to reduce adhesion of the cauterized food onto the cooking surface of the pan. Typically, depositing oil into the pan must be accomplished separately from the cooking process.